fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Garion Frango
Garion Frango is the founder and first Guild Master of the Serpent King Guild. He was previously a mage of the Fairy Tail Guild and one of its first members under Master Mavis Vermillion. After Purehito was appointed Second Guild Master Garion left to start his own guild and because of his exponecial power was given the nickname, The Crimson Saint. Eventually, after Purehito went bad and became Hades, Garion decided to end his former friends evil himself but fell to the powerful mage and eventually died, appointing his student, Ponya Wakow as Second Guild Master of Serpent King. Despite being dead his spirit is able to contact living beings and make himself visible to them if wanting to be. Appearence Despite being over two centuries old Garion seems to be a regular, young boy in his early teens. He has large, aquamarine eyes, spiky, dark blue hair, and skin with a deep tan. He's a bit short for someone his age, but this is partially because of his youthful appearence. Garion has a thin build but still slightly muscular arms. His usual outfit consists of a long, red coat, buttoned from his lower chest down to his waist, a white belt, brown gloves, and black and gray compression shorts. He also wears sandals that reach up to his knees with red bands going up his calves and a green necklace. When not in battle, he wore bandages all around the top of his head, completely covering his hair. Personality When Hachigo asked his predecessor Ghanato to describe the First in five words or less, the Third Gild Master simply replied,"Admirable, Strict, and Hot-Headed," which is a pretty accurate description. Garion was known and admired by many for his value of life, friends, and his wisdom. He was however, strict at times and would not allow mistakes on important occasions. His student, Ponya, and his teacher, Mavis, however both had very unphasable and pleasant personalities which would often lead to him scolding both harshly. He also had a bit of a short temper and constantly yelled at his lazier guild members. He also threatened them sometimes by transforming into Blessed Mode however Garion would never intentionally hurt anybody who was a good person, espescially anyone in his guild. He does greatly care for those in his guild and people in general and often takes on responsibility for things he deams his fault. History Garion was originally a member of the Fairy Tail Guild under it's First Guild Master, Mavis Vermillion, and was one of the guild's first members. He was a disciple of Mavis and learned many things from the woman that he would later pass down to his own disciples. Roughly thirty years after Fairy Tail's creation a young man named Purehito joined the guild. Garion quickly befriended the man and Purehito came to look up to Garion like an older brother. However one night Garion had a vision of his friend attacking the guild's holy ground as a dark mage. Originally believing it to be nothing but a nightmare, Garion did not act on his dream or tell his teacher Mavis. About twenty years later Mavis appointed Purehito Guild Master of Fairy Tail and left for Tenrou Island, never to return. Seeing Mavis' last decision as final, Garion set off to start his own guild and pass on what Mavis taught him. The result was the founding of the Serpent King Guild. After nearly forty years of being the Guild Master of Serpent King, Garion heard of Purehito's leaving of Fairy Tail, and later heard of a new dark guild called Grimoire Heart. Once, a few of his guild members had an encounter with members of Grimoire Heart and it's Guild Master. The Serpent mages were easily defeated by the dark mages and when Garion asked what the guild master looked like the description fit his friend Purehito exactly. Realizing the vision he had in his youth was more than a dream, Garion took it upon himself to avenge his fallen guild members. He managed to track down the Grimoire Heart Airship and challenged the whole guild. Dozens of dark mages fell to the rage of the Serpent King Guild Master but his victory was short-lived. Winded and now in advanced age, Garion still challenged his former friend to battle and entered Blessed Mode to unleash his full might. However even at full power Garion fell to his former comrade and was left to die. Before dying however, Garion was found by his own disciple, Ponya Wakow who brought the Guild Master back to Serpent King. Garion, dying and completely drained of magic, said to his student on his deathbed that she would be the new Guild Master and died peacefully soon after. Magic and Abilities Titanic Magic Power: '''Garion is known and respected all over Fiore for his legendary magical power. He's the strongest Guild Master in Serpent King history, putting him above Ponya Wakow, Ghanato Nabora, and Taka Vigaro, all very strong wizards in their own right. Ghanato has estimated that if Garion was alive today he would easily be on Wizard Saint level and possibly one of the strongest of the group. He was also taught by possibly one of the strongest mages in history Mavis Vermillion. Another testament of his strength is that he was able to go up against Fairy Tail's Second Guild Master and Grimoire Heart's former Master, Master Hades, and lasted a good while before finally falling to the dark mage. '''Enhanced Endurence: Garion has shown to be very capable of taking hits from powerful spells in succession and being able to keep fighting with minimul damage. His body has been seen to not be easily damaged at all and he was even able to endure a few Amaterasu Magic Seals while fighting Hades without stopping. Blessing Magic: Blessing Magic is one of the Three Great Magocs of the Serpent King Guild and was invented by their First Guild Master Garion Frango. As the inventor Garion is extremely proficiant in using this magic to it's full potential. : Blessed Mode: By releasing all the magic power stored in his guild mark, Garion's full power is released, giving all his other abilities a great boost in power. When activating Blessed Mode, Garion is surrounded by a fiery, red aura and his hair spikes up into a blonde mess. :: Blessed Strike: While in Blessed Mode, Garion exploits his enhanced abilities with the spell, Blessed Strike. The user holds there fist up in the air and the fiery aura of Blessed Mode is absorbed by it. Once ready, the user can deliver a punch destructive enough to create craters big enough to hold mountains in the ground. Inari Magic Seals: A magic in which the user draws formulas in the air with their index and middle finger bathed in blue energy. It is one of the Three Great Magics of Serpent King that Garion discovered. : Formula # 27: The user draws a formula in the air and a magic circle appears in the user's palm. The user can then hold their palm over a fallen comrade who's lost their magic power and the their comrade will regain 45% of their magic energy. Once cast on someone that person will gradually have their magic power increase until it's full again but casting spells during this proccess will slow it down considerably. : Formula # 41: The user draws a formula in the air and a blue magic circle appears in front of them. This magic circle is used as a defensive spell and will cancel out any spells that come in contact with by mirroring the spell back at the opponent. Promethium Particle Magic: Particle Magic utilizes natural ''periodic elements in Earth Land to cast a variety of spells. Garion was the first known user of a style of this magic that utalizes the element Promethium. By separating the electrons in the element the user is able to release small electric charges from the Promethium, which takes the form of blod-red smog. This style is the final of Serpent King's Three Great Magics. 'Color Magic:''' Color Magic, as the name implies, revolves around the use of colors. However, each practitioner of Color Magic can only use one color, which is decided based on their personality and history. Also only one mage can use a color, so no two mages use the exact same color. Garion's color is Cinnabar, which is an orange-red -like color. It has a vaporizing and gaseous nature, and a spiral shape, so it vaporizes everything it touches. Quotes *"I believe that actions and lack of action can change one's life. Blind compassion and lack of action are what did me in today. Ironic isn't it? That even the most pure of emotions, kindness, can be our downfall. But you must never forget to be compassionate towards your subordinates. I'm telling you this now because from this day forward, you, Ponya Wakow, will be the Guild Master of The Serpent King Guild," -Garion's last words to his student Ponya. Trivia *Garion's moniker, Crimson Saint, is not to have him be confused with the Ten Wizard Saints, which he was not part of. *He is Yahoo774's strongest character, surpassing even Ered Bronzo. *His appearence is based on King from Beyblade Metal Fury. *Garion invented all the formulas for the Inari Magic Seals but the ones listed above are the ones used most by him. *Apparently Garion's last name, Frango, means chicken in Portuguese. I didn't even know that when I first made the character. Category:Yahoo774 Category:Guild Master Category:Serpent King Guild Category:Mage Category:Former Guild Leader Category:Fairy Tail Guild Category:Former Fairy Tail Member Category:Ancient Characters Category:Ghost Category:Spirits